


Fireworks (And Not The Ones Mentioned By Katy Perry)

by AnotherCrazyFangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canada's trying guys, Fireworks, Fluff, Humans AU, M/M, good boyfriends, he's really trying, summertime romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCrazyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherCrazyFangirl
Summary: Matthew Williams has the courage right?He has the guts to ask out his boyfriend on a date...right?





	Fireworks (And Not The Ones Mentioned By Katy Perry)

Matthew Williams fiddled with the crimson drawstrings of his hoodie, eyeing his Converse as he tried to work up what little nerve he had. “You can do this,” he whispered to the top of his toes. “Nothing to it.” He looked around nervously, shoulders hunched, and raised his hand to knock on the door before him.His knuckles were barely centimeters from the door when he froze, pale skin grazing the wood. He trembled as he stood paralyzed. Sweat beaded his forehead and he took off his glasses, wiping at them nervously. He quickly turned around and ran down the steps to hide behind a tree. “i can’t, I can’t,” he hugged himself as his shaking became increasingly worse. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.

He jumped at the sudden touch of a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Romano. “Hey, you okay?” Romano asked, concern in his green-gold eyes. Matthew froze at the sight of his boyfriend. “U-Uh…R-Roma..I-I..um…” He stumbled over his words, wishing he had more confidence like Alfred. His face flushed and his hid it in the sleeves of his maple leaf hood. Romano only smiled at his shy boyfriend. He took the pale hands into his tanned ones. “Little by little, mi amore.” Matthew nodded and took a deep breath, focusing on the warmth from the Italian’s hands. “U-Um…Romano…d-do you want to come with me and watch the fireworks?” He whispered softly, dropping his gaze to their shoes. He quickly backpedaled. “It’s okay if you don’t want to, you’re probably busy and you wouldn’t want to be seen with some loser like me an-” Matthew was cut off by Romano’s soft lips pressing hard against his. Tan arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down to match the short Italian’s height. Romano’s fingers darted through Matthew’s silky hair, erasing any nerves the Canadian previously felt. Matthew closed his eyes, returning the embrace as he held onto Romano’s slender hips. He loved the way Romano got rid of his nerves so easily. He loved the warmth he emitted and his way of being patient with him. It made Matthew feel even better that he was the only one subject to the special treatment.

They pulled away, a strand of saliva between their swollen lips. Matthew blushed and wiped it away as Romano smirked. “So the fireworks, eh? If we run into my fratello and the potato bastard, I will gouge my eyes out.” Matthew only smiled and took his feisty boyfriend’s hand as they walked to the park.

—————————————-

fratello - Brother

Mi amore - My love


End file.
